Neo
Upon the reach of galactic travel, Humans discovered that their kind were not the only ones to harbour neone-active members. Neohumans had become both saviours and antagonists of Earth’s nations over the centuries and as Humanity became members of the Galactic Confederacy, many of them spread through the galaxy as pirates, bounty hunters and superpowered mercenaries. Curiously not every single world with intelligent inhabitance harboured neos, while others had them in abundance. Studies also concluded that those species with neo populations would have neos wax and wane with the centuries even without intervention of purposeful control. Likewise some species simply did not possess the n-genes responsible for neonic powers to evolve, such as the Krann, perhaps because they did not need them in their evolution. But this raised the question of whereabouts the n-genes actually came from, and was it the Danu’s “planet healing” experiments that caused the genes to come about as a genetic survival tool, however it is thought that the Danu merely cultivated it as part of a gene sequence and had no idea of its power, meaning that it may have existed beforehand. When the Confederacy began the Ranger Division, those with neonic abilities were chosen as prime suitors as Rangers to protect the worlds of the Confederacy; The following is a list of neos by species: Antoran On Antora, neos were often met with fear and mistrust in the past, although veritably rare, the lack of true understanding of the neon gene on the planet made neos in the 31st century still feared. With illegal animal-DNA splicing on the planet popular with criminals, neonisity was often associated with splicers and those neos who did exist kept their powers to themselves or went straight in to crime.' ' * Dett Otarem:'' An Antoran neo who had the ability to create gateways by bringing two points of space together. He used his powers to steal hoppers (possibly to sell them for smelting) and proved so difficult to catch that he has been at large for 20 years to this very day. Most of the information on his was gathered by PI Sel Adradet, also a neo. * '''Emes Bemet: '''Emes was Dett’s overworked yokel cousin who lived on a poor, failing farm. When Dett heard that he was a neo too he came and rescued him from his life of grime, but Emes proved to be ill educated, dim an often unhygienic. He had what was essentially a highly augmented sense of hearing but that linked into the part of his brain that dealt with sight allowing him to see soundwaves, giving him a form of receptive visual sonar to see through objects. However he could only use this ability when his eyes were closed. * ''Salan “Sal” Adradet:'' An Antoran privet investigator with psychometric powers who helped Sy and Thrash locate the Demeret Slasher, an insane splicer who had mutilated an entire shuttle of important Confederacy aides and had escaped the crash off the coast of the capital city of the world, Demeret. He could sense various psychic imprints left on objects and in rooms. He was rather secretive of his abilities and only a few of his close friends knew of what he could do. He’s quite a sombre and sober man, and is often branded a workaholic. '''Anatwk Anatwk neos are natively referred to as “wasaek” an old word meaning “witchdoctor” whose powers were thought to actually come from a form of cannibalism of their enemies during much more primitive times. Some wasaek were manipulated by the Ga’n during these primitive tribal eras of the Anatwk, often with the genes of genetically engineered monsters called sewrak, in turn. Seeing the witchdoctors and the monsters related, the normal population began to see the wasaek as threats too, and began a series of wars, the last one nuclear in nature, against them until they were almost wiped out. Some wasaek still exist today and are steadily on the increase. * Krewk Waqaws: Tahgwr’s resentful older brother who failed final ranger exams. With the failure of his ranger admission, Krewk became a rogue mercenary and somewhat of an anti-confederalist. Despite being the more sober, refined and seemingly more intelligent of the two, was so shocked to learn that his brother got in to the division and he didn’t that he developed a jealous hate of his sibling. He possessed an invisible bioenergy field around his body that let him draw back any cell, organ or limb that is removed from his body over a range of several meters, reconstructing it and healing wounds instantaneously. This biofield also dulled his sense of pain and even let him operate severed limbs from some distance away. * Tahgwr “Wacko” Waqaws: A ranger and good friend of Sy known for his aggressive and random behaviour, and somewhat of a polar opposite to his older brother Krewk Waqaws. He has the ability to create flames and heat and had unusual red feathers for his species’ race, which are usually black like his brother’s. Antuka’i Antuka’i neos are rare, but are often held as practical royalty when they do come about and many older Antuka’i believe them to be the manifestation of elemental gods of old. Often an Antuka’i neo will be thrust in to the limelight as performance artists, using their powers in shows and arena battles against machines; even if they do not want to they will often be persuaded by the Kenu Company who make a big profit from the shows. Because of this the rare neoantuka’i that do come about go in to hiding as the company has recently began to lose credibility, have become more aggressive in their seeking of neos as entertainers. * 'K’ai Asha Kal’au’n: A young male nurse-in-training who accidently stranded a medical ship near Krann territories. He was a cryokinetic who could create and control ice and cold. He wanted nothing to do with Kenu and sought help from the crew of the CRS Blitz who rescued the vessel. When Sy realised that the Kenu Company were getting too aggressive, Kenu scouts began a battle on the ship, trying to kill the rangers as they attempted to contact the Confederacy. Eventually, with the ship in meltdown and drifting in to the Krann Empire, and Krann warships heading their way, the scouts gave up and the Kenu Company was closed down by the Antuka’i who deplored the incident. Eventually K’ai Asha went to train as a medic for the ranger division.'' '' Augaine Augaine neos held titles as priests and priestesses of magic in the past, and today, despite a falling number of neo births and the application of scientific studies and genetics, the symbolism of priesthood is still carried on as tradition as a way to teach neoaugaine to control their powers. All neos were expected to achieve priesthood lest their power controls them and a neo without priesthood is looked down upon. They believe that power corrupts absolutely, and priesthood is a discipline in which they are taught, not just to control their powers, but to develop a certain mentality that allows them to ascend corruption and power-hungriness. Priests and priestesses are present as ambassadors of peace for their own civilisation and the Confederacy and as solders on the front line depending on their powers and skills. For neoaugaine to do work outside the Church of Priesthood is rare, and impossible without the consent of and a contract between the Church and the party in question. * High Priestess Sebrenae: An extremely powerful telepath and current leader of the Church of Priesthood. She met Sy and his crew after the vanishing of her husband High Priest Taurae. She is known for her determination, her iron will and her emotional strength. She is very strict and those who serve directly under her claim to have never worked so hard in their lives. * High Priest Taurae: Previous male head of the Church of Priesthood on Enarae and husband of High Priestess Sebrenae. He went missing whilst dealing with an uprising of the Void Legion on an island on Enarae and the Blitz was sent to investigate. He had a dramatic enhancement of the shapeshifting gifts that all Augaine possess, allowing him to assume not just bipedal forms by altering his cellular structure, but manipulate the entirety of his molecular structure into any form imaginable regardless of size, assimilation of and creation of material from his body, organic and nonorganic, even liquids and gasses, something no normal Augaine can do. Bakaru Although the Bakaru are a pre-contact species, it has been proven that there are neobakaru. Like on Earth and Sylvrex during the same level of development as the Bakaru, neos on Kurak are feared and hated by a lot of people who do not understand them. Neobakaru are only just coming in to the public eye but one Bakaru is particularly infamous on Kurak as one of the few standing up to public fear. * Janu: A young, male Bakaru, Janu is a young bounty hunter who is standing up to the fear and hatred of neos on the planet. He has the ability to create thermobaric energy from the atmosphere, allowing him to generate powerful shockblasts of heat and air pressure from his hands or use it to propel himself though the air. Braxan ' '''Like on Earth, Sylvrex has a population of neos that have waxed and waned with the centuries. Described as everything from gods to witches and demons, neobraxan became associated with superherosim during the advent of genetics and better understanding of their kind. After which neos, unlike on Earth, were quickly revered my most, received with a certain celebrity status. Come the 31st century Braxan neos were often selected for ranger potentials, while a most likely equal amount also used their powers for piracy. * 'Vexia Carryx:' Medical and biological science officer upon the CRS Blitz under Captain Syrius Richardson in the 31st century, Vexia had telepathic and empathic abilities. She is niece of Dr Tei Caibax of the CRS Malice. She is often shy and naive but is smart and caring. * 'Dr Tei Caibax:' A notoriously creepy doctor with a mysterious past from Sylvrex and uncle to Vexia Carrix. He serves aboard the CRS Malice under Captain Sanchez is known for his haemokinesis, which lets him manipulate blood and sense certain biological parameters via the “scent” of someone’s blood such as species, age and any medical problems they may have. * 'Trili “Naia” Meiex:' Trili was a neobraxan orphan living on the desert CoCol and vennimite mine Tabaxis IV during the early 27th century. She had the ability to transform herself into a wisp composed of sub-freezing vapour, allowing her to pass through objects, freezing them as she does so. She and policeman Sargent Kurt Richardson had a relationship after he went looking for his kidnapped brother Cade. “Naia” is a Braxan word used to describe freezing fog. * 'Eryx Daiac:' Eryx was a superhero during Sylvrex’s early digital age of the Auxan Era (Earth's early 21st century) where a large nation, the Kingdom of Tairexia became so corrupted and despotic under the Auxan Dynasty that many heroes who worked previously for the king of Tairexia Caina Auxa turned to bring down the royals only to be met with cybrid solders. Eryx’s mother and father were heroes who were killed by a mysterious figure and lived with his uncle, aunt and cousin, his cousin of which Kayan Yumex was also a neobraxan. Eryx was a pyroporter, able to teleport via a fiery dimension, as he was immune to fire and heat also, he could harness this flame as he teleported into fiery strikes. * 'Eldys Daiac:' Eryx’s mother who fought secretly against the despotic Tairexia kingdom they lived in along with Eryx’s father Melex Daiac, a skilled assassin and superhero. She had the ability to create and control geomagnetic energies that allowed her to manipulate rock, stone and metal. * 'Kayan Yumex: Cousin of Eryx Kayan, she was a telephaser able to teleport through one solid medium to another. First limited to the same piece of matter (such has a wall or building) she later developed the ability to telephase from one solid to another regardless of matter type or connecting physical structure. '''Colari Neos on Garoc are exceedingly rare in the 31st century but new evidence suggests at one point thousands of years ago neocolari were quite populace. It is assumed they can be behind the myth of the great god of Garoc himself, perhaps being one of the earliest neos. While there are no current Colari neos to date, the general theory behind neos being worshipped as gods has thrown up interest in to what they were really capable of. The fact that neoisity appeared on Garoc, which was originally thought to have avoided the Zeltura’s genetic experimentation, also points to the fact that the Danu at least visited the planet once, perhaps to try to help life flourish on the planet regardless. * Duu: Duu’s brother and fellow Alrac (subgod), Du was thought to have a geo-specific power over Iron and he was known for his aggressive nature. Duu is also a common surname on Garoc. * Garoc: The assumed neo after whichtheir world was named. Popular belief was that he was extremely powerful and able to produce geomagnetic fields to manipulate rock and metal, others suggest his power was a similarly geokinetic/ferrokinetic based ability that didn’t involve magnetism. * Lecetra: A major goddess in Colari religions, Lecetra was said to be able to walk on the surface, in the middle of the hottest day and remain as cool as ice. She was referred to as a Sun Goddess, but her power may have actually been over the temperature of her own body, possibly of other objects including other beings. Being an underground species, Lecetra’s domain was the unexplored surface world where she had supposedly constructed a golden palace so hot and bright no mortal could trespass there without dying. * Tacu: In Colari myth Tacu was an “''Alrac” or subgod, first creatures born from the death of Garoc when his body became the rocks and stone. His power was thought to be over Lead. His brother was Duu. * 'Uldoc:' The god after which their moon was named. His powers were uncertain, but Uldoc was described as having a “emotionally powerful” presence, which may point to some kind of empathic projection. His brother was Garoc whom he murdered over Sun Goddess Lecetra. 'Covoun' On Vasc neos were met with particular hatred during much more primitive times, being quite populace and caused much trouble, most of them indulging in criminality. Many ways of “treatment” were tried to exterminate neocovoun as they were looked upon as a disease. Eventually neonism was discovered to be genetic, and after a while, hatred of their kind died down, although today only a tiny percentage of the population are neos, those that are around are most likely in hiding due to their past treatment. * '''Nolice Enou'':''' A young ranger and captain of the MES Nouvec, he is dedicated to doing the“right thing” and Sy finds him a bit of a bore, but undoubtedly an amazing pilot. Nolice does not like using his ability and because of his status as a neocovoun often fears hatred from his own kind. He can generate powerful green blasts of energy from his four eyes. Degeshi A few neodegeshi exist today, once, like on Garoc they were quite common at points in the past, and were seen as warriors chosen by the Good Fate Muhs to fight the now-extinct sedurha beasts. They were known as “''sa dagish''”'' or “the chosen” and were written up as mythological heroes of magic, but with a rising numbers of neos coming forth the general consensus is that these ''sa dagish ''were neodegeshi. * 'Nari:' A male neodegeshi living on Gardesh’s lunar colony Sagrasha, His power seemed to draw people in to his own dreamscape, trapping other Degeshi’s minds within his dream and causing their bodies to go catatonic and die. When Sy and his crew finally woke him, it was assumed the minds of all he trapped went to wherever souls go when they die, but under the possibility that they were still within Nari’s mind, he was monitored in confinement each time he slept. * 'Nimorha:' A female neodegeshi, Nim was the captain of the MES Mhal Gez, she was a serious woman but intelligent and known for rarely making mistakes. She could control plantlife. 'Drall' The Drall are often very secretive in even admitting they have a small neodrall population, however those that do exist are closely monitored and used by the government, specifically for the Imperial Federation of Worlds to which the Drall belong. Drall neos, once identified are often ousted from Drall society, as there is very little public understanding of the phenomena leading to their persecution and hate, and their only viable option is to work with the government as ImFed agents. The government often helped spread rumours and conspiracies of neo domination or neodrall terrorists to purposefully install fear of neos in to the public upon the planet. Those who do not work with the Imperial Federation are often hunted and killed, if the Imperial Federation cannot have them, no one will. The Drall scientist and technology genius Sallan Ludella invented a way to enhance the powers of a neo using bionic means, as actual manipulation of the n-genes always caused power schisms and often death. The neo was fitted with cybernetic chips and control implants in the form of cybervein technology, that let them harness their powers to a much greater effect and with a much more controlled results. The enhancements, known as the Ludella Procedure (and those types of neos often referred to as being “''ludellacised”), were used by the Imperial Federation to enhance some neo ImFed agents. During this time, Ludella himself was killed, and these plans stolen by neohuman pirate Lilandra Carlyle while working under the Drall pirate Dorall who was an ex ImFed agent and ludellacised neo himself. * Dorall:'' The Drall neo and cyborg known only as Dorall was one of the most powerful pirates in the galaxy. He was originally a low-level telepath and telekinetic, but was the first test subject of the Ludella Procedure during his time as an ImFed agent for the Imperial Federation of Worlds, receiving brain enhancements and implants, improved cybernetic vision and increased strength, Doral’s power evolved, his telepathy became very powerful and was capable of a number of psychic assaults, vision-casting and mind reading. He could detect the presence of individuals, their species and physical appearance from miles away. He also developed his telekinesis and as he learned to control his new power he gained the ability to pyrokineticaly combust objects from a distance by vibrating their molecules that seemed to be an extremity of his telekinesis. His cybernetic implants also increased his strength, speed and reaction time as well as enabling his telepathy to link with machines in a form of cyberpathy, although he was limited in this field, once displayed control of his ship without the crew touching a single instrument. However these implants often caused him pain and special nodes had to be drained of lymphatic fluid from ports in the back of his head. * ''Limra: Lim was an ImFed who Sy and his crew had to deal with on multiple occasions. Lim is a very enigmatic and callously cold man who has no interest other than achieving his goals and often worked as a bounty hunter on the side. He could emit invisible frequencies of beta waves from his ocular synapses, projecting them into others with eye contact and causing feelings of fear, sometimes to the point of paralysis. His power can have a lasting effect on the psychology of others. When he uses his powers his eyes attain red rings. He was later lightly ludellacised and developed the ability to kill with eye contact by causing severe mental trauma. Elbaari The Elbaari are a species, like Humans and Braxans, whose neo population have been held as superheroes and villains for centuries. During the early years of their society, neoelbaari were seen as witches, but not as persecuted as neohumans during such times, were held with a certain amount of respect and curiosity, although perhaps not quite the celebrity status of Braxan neos, a great deal of the non-neo population of Abaaru did not trust their kind in the wake of supervillainy. After the study of genetics and the advent of superheroism a public factor, the world became obsessed with them, often holding powered superpowered duels and neo-inspired sports, perhaps in an effort to calm public hysteria and get as much powered criminals off the streets. Recently the number of neoelbaari has dropped slightly, but one city on Abaaru, known as Naarel, is known to have an almost 91% neo population and accounts for almost 78% of the entire species’ neos. Naarel was a normal city like any other until it became a centre for neo research and education 200 years ago, raising the neoelbaari population dramatically. * Adeii Nabaan: Adeii served as first mate of the MES N’vashi. He was a smart and analytical and a friend and sometimes rival of Thrash during his training at the Academy on Saiwan III. He came from a rich background, his father head of Naiaa Vaanim, a global investment bank on Abaaru, and he could often be snooty and big-headed, sometimes looking down to people, nevertheless his skill as a co-pilot and navigator bordered on genius, and always thought first of his friends. He had the ability to stretch his body like elastic up to lengths 12 times longer than his body, although he had never actually tested the upper limits of his extension, would most likely be based highly on his original size and mass. Farn With the nature of Farns, it was no surprise that neofarns were seen, and regularly used as living weapons, but no greater honour was known for a Farn neo than to be given the title of ‘''nafarni''’, literally meaning “''living weapon''” or “''Farn weapon”''. The powers of early nafarni were curious for the normal population of Farn but no hatred or fear was cast upon them, however many normal Farns in those early days regarded neofarns more like tools than living people, keeping them in poor living conditions and sadly, most nafarni accepted it and developed their own culture based on minimalism. With no religious beliefs apparent in their history, the logic behind their superpowers was simply explained as “it is what it is.” Today a greater deal of respect has earned nafarni to be treated as any person, but the minimalist nafarni subculture still exists and evolved, some take up this way of living to free their minds and develop their powers free of distractions. The nafarni also influence Lagranaf Industries, the Farn’s psi-weapon manufacturers that would build weapons made to enhance neonic powers. * Lann Naraf: Vef’s cousin and sole remaining family member, she is a privateer and weapons merchant, Lann was a hothead and liked to do her own thing. She hated company and people who don’t get to the point and she spoke her mind with no care. Lann could create thermomagnetic fields allowing her to heat up and control liquidised metal in various ways, melting, fusing or destroying metal. She also wielded a prototype Farn PsiWepon, an extendable staff that would allow her to focus her thermomagnetic fields into powerful concussive blasts of heat and force, although it wasn’t reliable and often broke; she more often used it as a very effective mêlée weapon. * Vef: A Ranger and nav-commander of the MES Mhal Gez, Vef was a quiet man of little words, losing most of his family, his mother, father and young sister, in a Laerani pirate attack, in respect denounced his own second name, although he speaks very little of his past. He produced an energy dampening field protected that him from various forms of energy-based attack, and the kinetic energy of physical attacks, and also let him short-circuit machines. * Inarafi: Also known as "Ina", a young Farn girl who was found in an abandoned station on an asteroid that was once a Farn research colony, like Vef her family was killed by Laerani pirates but she looked after herself for months, hiding in air ducts and disused storage chambers, serving on storehouses of food until the Laerani eventually left. Ina reminded Vef of his deceased sister and he grew a sisterly attachment to her. Through Inarafi, Vef found out that the particular group of Laerani pirates, the Rangix, were a clan who had totally lost themselves to piracy, pillaging and murdering anyone that got in their way, had a particular hatred of Farn, after their usual weapons tradesman refused to sell weapons to them anymore and spread the word as far as he could, preventing the Rangix from acquiring new weaponry. She could generate massively powerful bolts of biokinetic energy from her solar plexus, these blasts formed several inches from her skin and were golden white in colour, but using them too much gave her chest aches and they also took a while to “charge”. Garl Until only a few years ago no Garl neos were thought to exist at all, their strength and synapse reversal ability made them dominant quickly in their evolution, but one Garl neo has been recorded. * Teg: Full name possibly Teggan, Teg was an apparent neo, and the only neogarl to have ever existed. Teg’s existence spreads new light on the neo phenomenon and how neonisity develops. Teg could move at blinding speeds that topped 400 mph, was virtually impervious and much stronger than a normal Garl and had the ability to generate streams of intense heat from his mouth in what he called a “heat roar”. His occupation was thought to be as a smuggler but was hunted by a judiciary. Unfortunately Teg was not immune to the vacuum of space, and though he survived the initial depressurisation, eventually died of oxygen starvation. Teg’s body was recovered by a judiciary unit but no word has been uttered on his origin or what the Garl Federation did with the body. Ix Neoix are often difficult to prove to even exist but there are several Ix neo recorded and possibly a lot more, although how many or how few is unknown. With the Ix being a naturally hyper-cautious and easily scared species, when one becomes a neo, the Ix often becomes terrified of his or herself, placing themselves in confinement and sometimes having mental breakdowns. The general population are dreadfully fearful of neos, despite knowing neoisity can be tracked, and being especially talented in the field of medication and biology, the existence of a power beyond their understanding sadly causes them to run scared, overriding their scientific understanding and logic; this is simply how all Ix are. With both the normal Ix populace and the neo themselves being terrified of neonisity, tracing it and getting individual neoix to come fourth is hard. The Confederacy has set up a special help group called the Neoix Bridge Programme (NBP or ix ni li xi in their language) made up of some of the Ix’s more trusted alien aides such as the Antuka’i and Ocora, to bring a different mindset in to the mix and help neoix understand and control their powers. * Xo Lo Ini: Xo was a neo who displayed the typical Ix reaction to their own powers and barricaded himself in a library one night trying desperately to find information on neos. At the time the Neoix Bridge Programme was still in its final stages of preparation and Xo was the first neo the NBP worked with. He had the ability to create forcefields, these fields of light blue energy would reflect a tremendous amount of physical impact. The forcefield also had an interesting capacity in that when he extended it beyond his sensory felid that all Ix possess, he could not sense anything outside of his forcefield. At first he was terrified of this, but the NBP have taught him to use it to his advantage, and can now stand in front of roaring fires and sharp shards of broken glass with no problem, although he admitted there’s no changing the nature of a species and he still felt fear, and in this instance he would probably not make a good Ranger. K’tarn Neok’tarn called ‘megu’ locally, meaning ‘''special one''’ were once seen as great witches and powerful warriors for millennia. During the reign of the Zelturian Empire, in the K’tarn’s feudal era, the megu became protectors of villages and cities against the numerous monsters created from local flora and fauna by the Ga’n. Most megu were lone warriors and heroes-for-hire, with the mercenary trade being very popular during these much more primitive times. Like the neo’s of Earth, their population waxed and waned over the centuries, but even with the application of scientific studies many megu claimed their powers derived from the magic of the goddess K’lenda. Neo K’tarn remained always in the public eye on Denuku, and suffered very little persecution from the general public. * Aki Semekku: 'An ex-ranger and once captain of the N’vashi who left to peruse “personal issues”, it was known that she later became a member of Doral’s gang before joining the Void Legion and may have sold information on the Rangers to Doral. Aki could transform the air she breathed in into a highly caustic “boric vapour” that she emitted back out of her mouth as a green jet of mist; it had acidic properties upon anything it touched. * 'Dakia: 'Dakia Mishekle’t was a 14-year-old K’tarn neo orphan who lived in New York City on Earth in the 24th century at the time of the Proteus Corporation’s corporate government. Little is known of him or how he came to be on Earth but was later rescued by the Unity resistance movement that looked to bring down Proteus and bring an end to its anti-alien activities and deportations. He had the ability to duplicate himself. Dakia eventually left Sol in his mid twenties after seeing the formation of the Earth Global Alliance but what became of him is unknown. * 'Lelaei “Lei” A’takura: A well-known historical figure and protagonist of the ancient story arcs known as The Legends of S'rai who was presumed to be a neo, as she was referred to as a ‘megu’ in recorded texts. It is still debated whether or not she was real, but during the early feudal era of Denuku, at a time when the Ga’n’s monstrous experiments tore up towns, megu were targeted particularly. Lei possessed an ability that rendered her vastly strong and that she referred to as an “enhancement field” that increased the potency of her movement and strength by many times. She was depicted as using this power to increase her strength, speed, leaping distance and physical strikes and it also protected her from injury. When she used this power her hair stuck up in to spikes and her eyes turned red. She is also commonly described as having with her a talking maraku, a small winged kitten-like creature that could somehow teleport, although maybe being a fictitious artistic licence, her maraku, called Namu, may have been simply a creation of the writers, but another possibility was that Namu was in fact an experiment by the Ga’n that escaped and chose to stay with Lei for protection. Yenshi claims to be her ancestor. Laerani Laerani neos were quite populace on the moon Faelen before it’s destruction and although early days were hard for them, met with fear and hostility, the increase in neo numbers, and the application of science changed public opinion and neos became an everyday sight. But with the falling of their moon in to it’s parent planet Kosaen, only two neolaerani are alive today. They are part of the Sennek Clan Fleet and work like all Laerani to constantly repair and maintain their caravan ships, but are trained to fight and act as last-resort secret weapons, not just for Clan-Fleet Sennek, but all Laerani who do not involve themselves in pirate activity. * ''Talai'''': ''Talai was a tall and pale, white-eyed Laerani belonging to the Gelai race, rarer than most Laerani, the destruction of Faelen made Talai the last Gelai. He is an intimidating, but quiet and gentle man, rarely speaking. Talai spends most of his time meditating and praying for his lost ones. Talai has reflexive memory that allows him to instantaneously learn any skill after viewing it only once and also has total recall that allows him to review any memory at will in crystal clear detail, he uses these skills to both serve as something of a keeper of knowledge, rewriting novels and recreating art from what he remembers of Faelen, particularly of his tribe and race, and also serves as a living map, knowing every detail of every ship in every fleet. * ''Lazat Kenela'': Often called “Laz”, he is team leader of a security and rapid repair response team that fix larger breaches and handle security threats to the caravans of Clan-fleet Sennek. He is a wild and impulsive person who lives for action and is known for being something of a pervert. Laz has superspeed that allowed him to run and react at speeds approaching 250 mph, but within the confines of Laerani caravans often finds this difficult. Majhu Neomajhu have, for centuries filled specialised niches in Majhu society, usually in the form of “special tactics forces” much like the Anatwk that have used neos for both war and peacetime, for battles or otherwise aiding a community. For hundreds of years neos have been taking part in special sporting games especially designed for neomajhu and have become popular across the galaxy with other species too. * Jahnan Hajimai: A young nurse with skills in medicine beyond his age, Jahan was considered a medical genius, and still only, by technicality, still a nurse. He had the ability to mentally control the action responses of organic cells of any living thing he touched, allowing him manipulation of bio-electrochemical signals, muscles and sensory organs and demonstrated he could use this ability to heal. He was the medical officer of the MES Nouvec. * Myja Hajimai: Mother of Jahnan who played in various neo-games. She secretly served as an assassin for the Confederacy too. She had the ability to “skip”, allowing her to teleport quite short distances, but in quick succession that made her appear to be in several places at once. Narsoo Neonarsoo on Narool were once so populace that they made up almost 40 percent of the population of the planet. During this renaissance era long before the study of genetics neos were seen as “''contractors''” for demonic forces and were granted power from these demons in return for certain “''deals''”. While the original myth goes that these contractors had no choice and were chosen by demons at very young age in an effort to try to explain the powers of a neo, it later evolved and some religious groups claimed that these superpowered individuals gained their powers after making deals with demons to kill or destroy targets. The myth became real for some neos and they actually began to believe that they had targets, usually a random person they had a “feeling” for, or certain public figures they felt had to die, some simply went out on killing sprees. Other neos claimed that they were in fact contractors for the gods, had no desire to kill and only wanted to help others; Feelings over what type of contractor they were was often linked with what type of power they possessed, and a neo with destructive powers would be more likely to think themselves as evil than a neo who could heal, for example. Nevertheless the renaissance era brought enlightenment and some people began to feel sorry for them and tried to save them through faith in the Gods. A city, Noocha, was built in the faith of the Gods to save their souls and neos believing they were devil contractors came from across the globe to live in the hope of “curing” them though prayer. But the city became corrupt and violent and was taken down by blowing it’s foundations and sinking the city, wiping out almost all of the neos on the planet but a very small percentage. Come the 31st century neonarsoo were thought completely extinct until the emergence of one neonarsoo, who later became a Ranger. * ''Nook'': 'Nook was the only Narsoo neo to emerge in the last 800 years and as such he attracted much media attention. At first Nook’s parents were shocked and didn’t know what to do, but after Royal Narool finally allowed themselves to be Confederacy members, were contacted by the Confederated Ranger Division and Nook was, reluctantly, taken away to help control his powers. Nook was a shy but kind boy often uncomfortable around crowds, where his powers would sometimes go out of control. He had the ability to create holograms from ambient light, although these were purely defensive and although some appeared realistic, possessed no solidarity or destructive qualities . 'Ocora Ocora neos are virtually nonexistent in the 31st century and are one of a few species who’s population of neos do not wax and wane, but have perpetually stayed at a very low level, no higher than 3% of the population have been, and will be neos at some point. Perhaps it’s because of their isolation within the dark cloud of gas around their sector that greater evolutionary influence was limited. Such instances also point to interesting theories about where the neo gene actually came from in the galaxy. * Sorn Croso Enchos: Sorn, also known as the Great Sorn of Secora (eso Soror Sorn co sa Secora) is a 225-year-old Ocora man who resides on Secora Mountian on Corono, he is somewhat of a hermit and rarely leaves his hand-built house, relying on the resources of the mountain and forest below. He was said to have once been an admiral and became a neo much later in his life. He is a very powerful astral projector who can transmit his mind for countless miles, some say even to other planets. He also has the ability to sense and detect life forms down to the smallest organisms, and analyse the individual’s unique aura. Sorn became a local legend and many trek to the mountain and even off worlders come seeking his advice and wisdom that he would give for little more than some food, or asking for someone to be found, but he is known to often hide and be a little more than strange, often grumpy, very difficult to get information from, speaking in riddles, or not speaking at all. 'Ossoon The Ossoon did have a large neo population in the past, and some were seen as powerful witches and tribe leaders and today the importance of being a neo immediately puts neoossoon on the pathway of becoming grandtribe specialists called ‘''saloossi’ meaning ‘''witch’ in both female and male terms and also as a designated class of warriors. Although the Ossoon have much genetic understanding, despite their technological advancements some believe their powers are still magical in nature. Nevertheless neoossoon are seen as a strength and a powerful advantage in battle. * High Saloossi Sool: 'Sool was the head leader of the saloossi forces; she was a relentless warrior and highly intelligent strategist who shared no mercy for the weak. She was respected among all the members of The Haze and known for taking out entire armies with a flick of her tail. She had very powerful telekinetic abilities that let her generate concussive TK blasts, create barriers, move huge objects and fly at up to 300 mph. She was also skilled in the use of her osskesss, hooked blades that she could throw and manipulate with her telekinesis. * 'Lieutenant Saloossi Harssoon: Harssoon was Sool’s right hand man, and known for his expertise in tracking and strategy. He could manipulate natural oil that was quite abundant on Hoss allowing him to not only manipulate its shape and density, but control it’s flammability, but carried with him containers of natural crude oil just in case Palshin The Palshin are a primitive, medieval species encountered when one of its neos teleported herself into a stranded R'aahn cargo ship that was in orbit. In a panic, the neopalshin, a particularly powerful combatant, killed the crew. When Sy and his crew were sent to investigate the ship began to crash into Herasho, the Palshin homeworld. Hoping to find survivors Sy decided to investigate further despite insistence from Nas. When Nas and Vexia were captured by a sect of religious crusaders, Vexia insisted on not using their powers to try and prove they meant no harm. They discovered that the Palshin view neos as evil witches and several churches send out crusaders to kill them. * Ishil: 'Ishil was the name of the teleporter that found herself in the stranded R’aahn cargo vessel the N’abash’l after trying to escape religious crusaders on a mountain pass. Seeing the ship’s lights she teleported towards it. Scared and frightened, the skilled assassin killed the crew and the ship crashed. 'Pelsoba Pelsoba neos were rare, and with the planet Oseb one of the first worlds that the Ga’n occupied for the purpose of genetically engineering the Zeltura’s life-extending serum, Pelsobas were often at the brunt of such experimentation. Neos began to surface thanks to the Danu’s influence in trying to keep the Zeltura and Ga’n from destroying all life through their terrible science and when the Ga’n fled Oseb in the wake of the Galaxy Wars at Xantu many neopelsoba took up positions as leaders of villages that they called ‘clusters’, while others became warlords and sought domination of multiple clusters. In modern times the appearance of neos on the world has died down and with the rarity of the Pelsoba leaving Oseb not many are seen in the galaxy, as such little is known about how other Pelsoba view them. * '''Selep: '''Selep is a pirate and part of Dorall’s forces, quiet and obedient he is formidable with many kinds of firearms. He has the ability to phase.Eldys DaiacAki Semekku' Category:Classifications Category:Neos Category:Characters